


leave it all behind

by fangirl6202



Series: klaus shows dave the future [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Apocalypse (Umbrella Academy), Dave Katz is a Sweetheart and I Love HIm, F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Kind of Confusing Setup but I Swear I'll Do My Best to Explain It, Klaus Hargreeves Gets A Hug, Klaus and Dave Returning to the Future, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i found that tag after i wrote the scene and!!, im just so FUCKING happy thats an actual tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl6202/pseuds/fangirl6202
Summary: Klaus grinned like a madman. “Pack everything you can put in your bag. Everything important to you, we’re not coming back.”It was obvious Dave was hesitant, still thought that Klaus was slightly insane, but when Klaus showed up to their meeting place the next night, briefcase in one hand and backpack in the other, Dave was there too.“You ready?” Klaus asked, offering his hand out to Dave.“For you?” Dave joked, taking his hand and kissing the back of it. “Always.”He opened the briefcase.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Series: klaus shows dave the future [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017394
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	leave it all behind

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is a bit of a weird set-up, but the basis is The events of season 1 occurred as shown (except for Allison and Luther's relationship, because ew) except that Vanya tried to help stop it as well once she realized she was the reason it started. Then S2 begins, but the apocalypse didn't follow him. Essentially, it was just a round-up mission for Five to get his siblings back, which he does easily enough.
> 
> The moment the siblings find each other again, they all agree to go back, though some bring others with them, namely Sissy and Lila. Diego and Lila / Vanya and Sissy realized they were in love a lot earlier because, in my story, the Hargreeves know how to fucking communicate like a semi functioning family smh.
> 
> This takes place a few months after coming back to the future, meaning the Hargreeves have had time to work out their issues and come together as the family they should have been a long time ago.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Klaus, what are you saying?”

“I’m _saying,_ **_we can leave._ **”

Klaus Hargreeves was tired, tired beyond belief, and he definitely needed a shower, but he couldn’t sleep or shower just yet. He could do that back in 2019. Or 2020. Or whatever year it was when he got back; all he needed with him was Dave. That was all that mattered. 

“I-I don’t understand,” Dave said, and Klaus could have kissed that perfectly confused look off his face.

Klaus had certainly said strange things to Dave; occasionally singing his favorite songs and claiming he had come up with it sometime during a patrol, using slang from the 2000s and brushing it off by saying that that was just how New Yorker’s spoke, accidentally letting it slip that not only did he have 6 adopted siblings but he had a queer sister, a black sister, a Hispanic brother, an Asian brother, and two brothers who were essentially mobsters. 

Well, Luther _had_ been a mobster for a bit, something Klaus relentlessly teased him about, and it was just easier to say Five had been a hitman for the mob than to claim he had been a time-traveling assassin. And that he was stuck in a 13-year-old body. And had slight alcoholism issues that probably stemmed from his 50-year relationship with a mannequin. Mobster was just easier.

“You’re _a time traveler?”_

“Not exactly,” Klaus said, huffing out a laugh. “I’m just someone who just happened to time travel.”

Dave didn’t need to know all the details. Didn’t need to know that this was the _second_ time Klaus had landed in 1968, the second time he had fought in ‘Nam. And he _especially_ didn’t need to know that Klaus was here to save him, to make sure he made it out alive. 

His siblings hadn’t been happy when he announced what he was planning to do, but they relented when Klaus told them just what Dave was to him. And what Klaus was to him.

They had done the same for Allison, letting her go back for Ray a few years later than when they had first met. To say hello to everyone who had helped her during her stay in Dallas, and to convince Ray to come to the future. No less than 30 minutes later for them, Allison and her husband were back, looking happier than Klaus had ever seen two people look. He wanted that. He wanted Dave. 

The only problem? Ray had remembered Allison, had known how madly in love with her he was. Dave didn’t even _know_ him, and now he only had a short period of time before Dave was supposed to die to not only get him to fall in love again but to convince him to come to the _future_ with him. Super simple. Super easy. 

Klaus had promised that he wouldn’t be there any longer than need-be, not that Klaus would want to stay in that jungle any longer than he had to, and that the moment he knew Dave loved him too, he’d be back. He joked that it would be a few minutes for them, but everyone claimed they would miss him, even for such a short period of time. It almost made him cry, thinking back to his first accidental trip to Vietnam, kidnapped and drugged out of his mind. No one had bothered to come looking for him then. But now everything was different. Even Five had hugged him after handing him the briefcase, and Klaus landed back on the same bus. 

“That makes no sense!” Dave cried out, and Klaus had to clamp a hand over his mouth, shushing him and looking around to make sure no one had heard him. Even though they weren’t doing anything intimate (right now), they still weren’t supposed to be out here. They had just been hit yesterday, nearly lost a few people, so no one was supposed out of the tents if they weren’t on patrol. 

When he was sure Dave wasn’t going to let everyone know where they were, Klaus gently let his hand fall from Dave’s mouth and moved it to where he was cupping his lover’s cheek. 

“Davey-baby, do you trust me?”

“Yes.”

The fact that Dave said it so quickly, with no hesitation whatsoever, made him smile and he couldn’t help but lean in and kiss him.

“Then you just got to trust that we can leave this place. Go somewhere where we can be together without fear! Dave, where we can get _married_.” 

He hadn’t meant for that last part to slip out. Klaus had a tendency for getting ahead of himself, jumping to conclusions way too quickly, and the last thing he wanted was to scare Dave.

“We can?” Dave asked, and Klaus could hear the excitement and hopefulness just under the surface of his doubt. “Klaus don’t joke with me. I wanna marry you. Don’t get my hopes up only to pull the rug out from under me, doll.”

They had discussed the idea of marriage before but never had they talked about marrying _each other._ It was easier for Klaus, who had come from an era with much less homophobia and more rights, so the fact that Dave wanted to marry him just made him more adamant in wanting to leave.

Klaus nodded, grinning like a madman. “Pack everything you can put in your bag. Everything important to you, we’re not coming back.”

It was obvious Dave was hesitant, still thought that Klaus was slightly insane, but when Klaus showed up to their meeting place the next night, briefcase in one hand and backpack in the other, Dave was there too. 

“You ready?” Klaus asked, offering his hand out to Dave.

“For you?” Dave joked, taking his hand and kissing the back of it. “Always.”

He opened the briefcase.

* * *

Time travel, Klaus felt, was a little bit like coming off a high, with much more motion sickness. A little worse than acid, not quite as bad as heroin. Not that he was speaking out of anything other than memory. He had been sober since he left Vietnam the first time and didn’t plan to start up any bad habits again.

Before he could fully register it, he landed on the floor of the Hargreeves mansion _hard._ “Motherfucker!” He laughed, attempting to right himself and reach for Dave, who was probably feeling it worse than him, but someone else grabbed him first.

“ _Klaus!”_ Luther roared, and he was being bear-hugged all of a sudden, ribs nearly cracking with the force his brother was unintentionally using. “Oh thank God, we were all _so worried--”_

“Luther, don’t kill him!” He heard Diego yell, and thankfully the pressure on his entire body was removed and he was put on his feet as carefully as the gentle giant could manage. 

“Hey, Luths,” Klaus grinned, happy to hear his words weren’t slurred any more than usual. He probably wasn’t concussed then. “Good to see ya. How you been?” 

His other siblings didn’t even give Luther a chance to respond, and for the first time in his entire life, Klaus found himself in the middle of a Hargreeves family group hug. It tensed him up at first, but seeing Five clinging onto his waist while Diego and Allison had a shoulder each, Vanya hugging him from behind, and Luther wrapping his massive arms around all of them, it was easy to melt into it. He _had_ missed his siblings, so much, and--

“Klaus, darling, is this the boy you told me about?”

The Hargreeves looked up to see their Mother standing over Dave, who was very slowly regaining consciousness. 

“Hey!” Klaus said as he immediately broke out of the hug to kneel by his love’s side, taking one of his hands in his own. “Hey, Davey…”

Slowly, Dave’s eyes blinked open. “Klaus?” He said groggily, wincing at the bright lights above him. “ _Geez,_ what happened? Were-- were we ambushed? Did something _explode?"_

Klaus’ heart almost broke, the fact that Dave figured them being in a field hospital was more plausible than time travel.

“Shit Klaus, are you ok? _Are you hurt, are you--?!_ ”

“No!” Klaus quickly said, cutting off Dave’s frantic words, blinking tears away as he smiled at his love. “No, Davey-mine, I’m fine. _We’re_ fine.”

Helping Dave, sit up, Klaus watched as his eyes widened, taking in all the extravagance of the Hargreeves mansion. Having grown up in it, Klaus didn’t find it that impressive, but to a small farm boy from Texas? The house alone, Klaus feared, would give Dave a heart attack.

“This definitely isn’t a field hospital…” Dave said in awe. “Klaus, when you said your father had money, this wasn’t what I expected.”

Someone snorted, and Dave’s gaze fell over to the Hargreeves siblings. Klaus could have laughed at the situation; he didn’t know which of the two looked more awkward, Dave or his siblings. Even Five was shifting from side to side, something Klaus knew was a nervous tick of his since childhood.

“Uh, hello.”

5 hands went up, all waving at Dave.

“Dave,” Klaus said. “Meet my family.” 

Dave blinked, looked at Klaus and back to his family, and blinked again. “Huh. You don’t say.”

And promptly rolled his eyes back and passed out.

Before Klaus could worry, any more than he already was, Grace was looking over Dave, running some form of diagnostics. 

"He's alright, sweetheart," She reported in that warm tone that Klaus remembered so well from childhood. "Time Travel can be alot on you boys. He just needs some rest." 

She looked up at her children, smiling. "Can one of you help this boy up to Klaus' room? I'm afraid he can't walk right now."

The obvious choice would have been Luther, but before anyone else could offer, Five was already strutting towards him. Klaus didn't refuse him, thinking the kid would just time-jump, but he just slung one of Dave's arms over his shoulder. 

He stared at him, and Five glared back. "Are you going to help me or not, Klaus?" 

Not willing to face the wrath of a 13-year-old assassin, he shrugged and helped him get Dave up. It was a bit of a struggle, considering Klaus had 2 feet on Five, but they made it out of the living room easily enough. 

The stairs presented their own problem, but the brothers found an easy enough rhythm to go at, and they climbed the steps slowly but steadily. 

"Was he worth it?" Five asked once they got Dave situated in Klaus’ bed. He looked and saw that his not-so-little brother was studying Dave. “A war is a lot to go through for one person.”

“He was.” Klaus answered, pulling up a chair so he could be right next to him. So he wouldn’t wake up alone. “I’d go through it all over again for him.” 

“You’re a sap.”

“You fell in love with a mannequin.”

“Touché.”

Klaus smiled at his brother, going as far as ruffling Five’s hair and laughing outright when he didn’t Jump away, only playfully rolling his eyes. He had missed this Five. The personality he gained from 50 years in complete solitude was slowly chipping away, giving way to the little brother they all knew. 

“I need to get back downstairs. They’re calling a family meeting.”

“What for?"

“How best to not scare him away.”

Klaus laughed. “Dave doesn’t scare easy. He fell in love with me, didn’t he?”

It was a miracle he had fallen in love with him the first time. He wasn’t exactly a morally upstanding citizen, a model soldier. He was a scrawny dumbass who could barely hold a gun correctly going through withdrawal. Why Dave had loved him the first time, Klaus had no idea. 

Five nodded, though it was obvious he was doing that thing where he was considering saying something nice. It wasn’t until he was already under Klaus’ doorway that he spoke, not even looking at him.

“It’s hard not to love you, Klaus. You’re too hard on yourself.”

Klaus didn’t know what to say to that. 

“Thanks, Five. You too.”

And with that, Klaus’ vigil began. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really excited to start this series! I would like to state right here and now that there will be absolutely no heavy angst in this series for the simple fact that these two have suffered way too much.
> 
> After we get introductions out of the way, which will be the second chapter, that's when I'm gonna need ideas from you guys about these uploads! The only one I'm completely set on writing is Dave and Klaus going to pride because it's a symbol of how far we've come as a society.
> 
> So please! Comment and give me prompts! Thank you so much for reading and please let me know what you think!
> 
> [Edit 11/16 @ 3:55 pm] - My friend just double-dog dared me to write "Klaus gets THERAPY" and you know what?? Completely valid, genuinely considering it 😤


End file.
